Preinsulated tubing is typically used to transport any of a variety of fluids, including low and high temperature fluids such as steam from one point to a distant point. Preinsulated tubing is characterized by having one or more conduits, typically steel or copper tubing, surrounded by insulation, typically fiberglass insulation, which is commonly contained within an outer sleeve or jacket of a waterproof, oil-resistant, corrosive-resistant material such as flame-resistant polyvinyl chloride (PVC). One example of such preinsulated tubing is that sold under the trade designation TEMPTUBE.TM. preinsulated tubing by Parker Hannifin Corporation of Ravenna, Ohio. There are many other suppliers of such tubing.
When such preinsulated tubes are cut to make connections, it is customary to cut the tube and then cut away a small segment of the insulation adjacent the end of the tube to facilitate making the connection. When doing this the manufacturer of the preinsulated tubing cautions that it is absolutely necessary to seal the ends of the insulation against contamination from moisture and/or corrosive liquids.